The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Recently, light and slim flat panel displays have been widely applied to various electronic products, and to achieve objectives of usage convenience, concise appearance, and multifunction, many information products have been changed from using a conventional input device, such as a keyboard or a mouse, to using a touch panel as an input device. An operating principle of a touch panel is that when a conducting object gets in contact with the touch panel, an electrical property of a touch unit in the touch panel changes. Such a change in the electrical property is converted into a control signal, the control signal is transmitted to an external touch chip or a control circuit, and a processor performs data processing on the control signal to calculate a position of the conducting object. Regarding this, how to further improve a structure of a touch panel has been a hot issue in related fields at present.